tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun the Swan
Jun the Swan Jun the Swan is the third member of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Appearance The only female member of the Science Ninja Team (which fights the evil organization Galactor), Jun specializes in explosives and sabotaging enemies' forts. In battle she uses a customized yo-yo-type weapon that has been merged with a knife, and mesmerizes her enemies with her sophisticated moves. Personality She's an independant woman who rides a motorcycle and also acts as the team's explosives expert. When they dubbed Gatchaman, they renamed her "The Princess". Abilities Special Moves •String Bomb • Jun's projectile attack. You can attach up to 5 bombs at a time, but if you get struck once, all of the bombs disappear. Light version has the shortest distance, but the quickest startup time. Hard version is the opposite with the longest distance but the slowest startup. The arc of this attack is wide, but the stun is short. As an assist, this move places a bomb on the opponent despite Jun jumping off screen. The bomb doesn't disappear until Jun is hit, so it will stay on regardless of whatever hits your partner takes. The stun time of the bomb attachment is short, so you'll have to be quick to use it as a combo extender. •Bingo! • Explodes all bombs that are currently on your enemy. The bombs can be blocked. This move is also great as an intimidation factor because the ignition of the bombs is very quick along with Jun's recovery. The ignition of the bombs can also be used to extend a combo; in fact, you can attach a bomb and ignite it within the same combo if you like. •Lightning Kick • This attack must be blocked high. Jun throws a wire to the ceiling and swings forward. Depending on the attack button pressed, the properties are different. The Light version is actually a fake wire swing, Medium is a kick to the middle of a standing opponent and Hard is an anti-air maneuver. Since this move is an overhead, the Light version is a really useful psychological tool. •Dancing Swan or Swan Rush • Makes you pause for a moment and then lunge forward. If it connects, Jun auto-combos her opponent for good damage. This has to be blocked high. If it is blocked though — there is a huge window for punishment. Light version has the quickest startup time but the least amount of damage. Hard is the opposite. Doing this move in the air actually performs a totally different move called the Swan Rush. It's a spinning dive kick similar to Ken's Eagle Rush. The Light version travels the farthest distance but does the least damage, Hard is the opposite. It's difficult to punish this move if it's blocked. The range is shorter compared to all the diving kicks in the game, though, so use it in combos. It's possible to follow up Dancing Swan with an air combo after the Light version and it's possible to follow up the Medium version with a Hyper Move. You might think that this move is good against the Giant characters at first because of the ground version's auto-comboability, but a good Giant player can put an incredible amount of punishment on you if they block this, since you land right in front of them. Hyper Combos •Talon Burst (Level 1) • Jun sticks four bombs on the opponent and then detonates them. This is a great air combo ender and the Hyper of choice for Jun players. A neat trick is to Delay Hyper Combo the final bomb swing so that you can land a slower, more powerful Hyper as the opponent is descending from the spinning knockdown. Also, if you DHC this Hyper the bombs will stay on the opponent until you issue the "Bingo!" command. •Mirage Swan (Level 1) • Makes you pose for a bit, and then you'll jump at your opponent and land a much more powerful version of her Dancing Swan. This has to be blocked high. It's easy to combo into this Hyper as well, but you will probably be using the Talon Burst more since you can't use Mirage Swan in the air. •Science Ninpo: Phoenix (Level 3) • Jun does a flip kick with great vertical height. If it lands the opponent is burned by a giant phoenix. The damage is standard compared to other Level 3 Hypers, and it is very easy to combo into. The startup time is pretty much instantaneous. It's very good for finishing off opponents. Quotes Win Quotes *''"Aren't you the strong one? Could I interest you in a full-time job protecting the planet?"'' *''"Being the team's demilitions expert is more stressful than you know. Fights like these help me release that stress!"'' *''"Don't mistake my Science Ninja-issued yo-yo for a simple toy. You'll be in for a rude awakening if you do!"'' *''"It's in your best interest to give up now before you really get hurt."'' *''"That took longer than I had planned. OK, next fight I skip the reasoning and go straight for the fisticuffs!"'' *''"Umm... I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I really don't think fighting is your strong suit."'' *''"Yessss! That felt so good! A little bit of exercise is always good for a girl's complexion! ♥"'' *''"You might find this surprising, but out of all the Science Ninja members, I enjoy fighting the least."'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"You think it only takes Guts to win? Someone needs a reality check."'' (vs. Batsu) *''"Hee-hee! Sorry for toying with you like that. ♥"'' (vs. Chun-Li) *''"Um... No, I'm not going trick-or-treating. This is the uniform I wear when I'm on duty."'' (vs. Frank West) *''"While I do like shiny things, you're just way too gaudy for me. I prefer simple, subdued designs in my jewelery."'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"There you are, Joe! You should come back to HQ and apologize to Ken."'' (vs. Joe the Condor) *''"Since you lost, does that make me the new team leader?"'' (vs. Ken the Eagle) *''"I know you're trying to go for a "wild-and-crazy" hero thing here, but all that screaming is just downright annoying."'' (vs. Polimar) *''"It's my job to destroy hazardous materials, and you, sir, are one giant, walking hazard!"'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"I'm really sorry about that. If I had been able to see your face, I might have been moved to go easy on you."'' (vs. Tekkaman) *''"You're even more annoying than Jimmy! I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me."'' (vs. Viewtiful Joe) *''"That was a good fight. But since it's just us girls here, maybe we could swap stories about past boyfriends." ''(vs. Yatterman-2) Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters